


Как всё сразу

by EmilleS



Category: Gintama
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, modern!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Такасуги ухмыляется и орёт в микрофон. Зал орёт в ответ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как всё сразу

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cromo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cromo/gifts).



> • вдохновлено заявкой «Камуи байкер, а Такасуги рокер»  
> • музыкальное сопровождение: Биопсихоз, а конкретнее «Луну под кожу» и «Трахни меня»  
> • написано на [ФБ-2014](http://fk-2014.diary.ru/) для команды [Gintama](http://fk-2014.diary.ru/?tag=5100973)

Музыка ревёт под кожей, бьёт изнутри басами. Такасуги ухмыляется и орёт в микрофон: «Где твоя злость? Затопи кровью мир», и зал отвечает ему, зал орёт в ответ, зал двигается в едином бешеном ритме. Рядом хэдбэнит Бансай, в фан-зоне сёркл-пит сменяется хай-джампом. Такасуги дышит этим диким несдержанным возбуждением, прижимается к стойке так, будто хочет её трахнуть. Толпа ревёт, сходя с ума, кто-то рвёт на себе футболки.  
Пот заливает глаза.  
Это лучше секса, лучше трипа, лучше гонки по встречной, лучше закиси азота и педали в пол, лучше ёбаного психоделичного космоса.  
Такасуги кидает стойку вниз, падает на колени, цепляясь пальцами за края сцены, рычит-шепчет, почти ложась грудью на пол: «Трахни меня, трахни весь мир, трахни кого угодно».  
Истеричные визги фанаток слышны даже через наушники и рёв остальных. 

Он вываливается на улицу прямо как есть – взбудораженный, мокрый, не смывший проклятую косметику, стягивающую кожу, едва не забывший накинуть куртку на плечи. На улице неебически холодно, а грязный переулок позади клуба – пиздец какое дрянное местечко.  
Такасуги жадно вдыхает, цепляясь за толстую железную дверь, и суёт в рот сигарету. Огонь у лица появляется словно бы ниоткуда; Такасуги успевает затянуться всего один раз, прежде чем чужие руки впечатывают его в стену.  
Отпущенная дверь с грохотом встречается с косяком. Камуи с силой сжимает зубы на шее, задирает майку, пытается расстегнуть ремень. Он лихорадочен, порывист и жаден – когда Такасуги наматывает на кулак его косу, оттягивая от своего горла, зрачки у Камуи крохотные как булавочные головки.  
– Совсем охренел? – спрашивает он ласково, выдыхая дым ему прямо в лицо. Камуи хмыкает и ударяет лбом в нос; так и не вытащенная изо рта сигарета оставляет длинный розовый ожог у него на щеке. Такасуги выплёвывает пожёванный окурок и целует его – глубоко и сильно, больно прикусывает язык. Переносица ноет, но Такасуги плевать, потому что Камуи наконец умудряется разобраться с ремнём и застёжками, и запускает внутрь горячую руку. Ребристые вставки на перчатке больно трутся о член, Такасуги ухмыляется, толкаясь бёдрами вперёд.  
Отдача зала на гиге лучше секса, лучше трипа, лучше гонки по встречной, но Камуи, чёртов полубезумный ублюдок, он как всё сразу – моментальный выброс адреналина в связке с эндорфином.  
– Ты трахаться пришёл или мне подрочить? – выталкивает Такасуги сквозь зубы. Оргазм витает уже совсем близко, отказываться от него нелепо и почти неприятно, но после всего, что было на сцене, этого мало, пиздец как мало.  
– Можешь запихнуть себе в задницу свою обожаемую стойку, – предлагает Камуи, сгребая в горсть яйца. – Ты её так домогался весь вечер.  
– Что, – уточняет Такасуги, не скрывая насмешки. – Понравилось?  
Можно было и не спрашивать – он и сам видит, насколько сильно Камуи это завело.  
Без тормозов, совсем без тормозов, в отношениях он такой же, как за рулём мотоцикла – нужно быть совсем психом, чтобы с ним связаться, нужно быть совсем психом, чтобы сидеть позади него, когда он несётся по трассе.  
Так ему говорили, но Такасуги никогда никого не слушает и редко о чём-то жалеет.  
Вместо ответа Камуи лижет след от зубов на шее, негромко смеётся, а потом резко разворачивает Такасуги к себе спиной.  
– Ещё немного и я разбил бы лицо о стену, – замечает Такасуги, прогибаясь, когда Камуи стаскивает штаны ему на бёдра. Тот лишь хмыкает и сплёвывает себе на пальцы, прежде чем попытаться вставить сразу два и на всю длину.  
– О… – выдыхает Камуи изумлённо, натыкаясь на силиконовый стопор. – Кажется, теперь я начинаю понимать.  
– Да ну? – переспрашивает Такасуги, утыкаясь лбом в сгиб локтя. Пальцы Камуи кружат вдоль растянутого ануса, и от этого жарко, несмотря на холодный ветер.  
– Да, – шепчет Камуи прямо в ухо, поставив подбородок ему на плечо, и резко, без предупреждения, выдёргивает пробку прочь. Такасуги вздрагивает и глухо, рассерженно стонет, инстинктивно подаваясь назад. За спиной слышится стук пластика об асфальт, смесь из судорожных шорохов и позвякивания пряжки ремня, а потом Камуи наконец входит в него, с силой проводя ногтями по бёдрам. Толчки хаотичны и беспорядочны – Камуи вбивается так, будто хочет впаять в стену, шарит руками по телу – сжимая, надавливая, царапая, гладя. Такасуги ведёт от его непредсказуемости, от его жадности, от его желания заклеймить и не отпускать, от его кристально ясного знания, что никого лучше нет и не будет.  
Он выворачивает шею, пытаясь поймать его взгляд, и глухо стонет, когда зубы Камуи сжимаются на нижней губе. 

– Не делай так больше, – мягко произносит Камуи, когда они добираются до оставленного в соседнем переулке байка.  
– А то что? – уточняет Такасуги с ухмылкой, крепче сжимая руки вокруг его талии. Под рёбра тут же со всей дури прилетает локтём – за все годы Камуи так толком и не научился соразмерять силу с последствиями. Такасуги не дожидается другого ответа, вместо этого он успокаивающе целует его в шею и, щекоча дыханием влажный след, говорит то единственное, что может сказать: – Но, так и быть, я подумаю. 

Ночь разбивается о них, летящих по трассе, осыпается с неба звёздами и кривоватой жёлтой луной. Ветер хлещет по щекам.  
Такасуги закрывает глаза, ухмыляется и орёт в пустоту, как в микрофон:  
 _Где твоя злость?_  
Затопи кровью мир!  
Трахни меня, трахни весь мир, трахни кого угодно.  
Ему кажется, что мир, как и зал, орёт в ответ, вместо  слэма устраивая у сцены безудержный мош.


End file.
